BrotherZ of Justice
by NRF
Summary: Goku and Clark both landed in Kansas, and are raised as brothers. After being with Superman for two years in the Justice League, Goku is ready to join the Z Fighters of Japan alongside Vegeta and his own son Gohan in defending the Earth. But behind the scenes, Darkseid and Frieza are planning something sinister that would call upon both teams to defeat the combined threat.
1. Chapter 1

In the Universe, there are Kryptonians, and there are Saiyans. For millennium, these two species lived far from each other, but are aware of each other's existence. But with the destruction of their planets, only one remains of each race. On Krypton, Jor-El sends his son to Earth because its atmosphere and yellow sun can give him powers beyond any being in its natural state; On Vegeta, Kakkarot was sent to Earth in order to cleanse the planet. But neither Jor-El, nor Bardock knew that their sons would eventually become the greatest defenders of the Universe.

* * *

35 years later, Goku Kent waited for his brother, well, Kryptonian step-brother Clark Kent, to return from the New York Times newspaper company after several months of hard work. Both brothers realize that the other is not human. He knows that Clark gains strength from the sun of Earth, providing him strength, speed, durability, and reactivity he could only recently catch up to, in addition to heat vision, artic breath and enhanced senses.

He has his Saiyan powers to keep himself in the game; he gets stronger as he fights Clark. Soon enough, in a few days, he will debut as Clark's partner and help to defend the Earth with him.

"Speak of the devil. Look at you, Clark!"

The man himself, known widely as Superman across the world, has been mentoring Goku by taking him on missions protecting humanity for the last two years. Nobody has been able to take him down so far, and as such, Goku aspires to become an inspiration just like him, once he transfers to the Z Fighters on his 35th Birthday.

"I'm back, Goku."


	2. Chapter 2

Days after Goku's 35th Birthday, a press conference was held by the Justice League in front of the Hall of Justice, and was attended by Z Fighters Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, as well as their man-in-training Shazam.

Superman, in his blue skinsuit and red cape, with the S-shield on his chest, began, "On this day, we commemorate an important event in Justice League and Z Fighter history. For years, our two organizations have cooperated in the training of our new members. They have helped to train our own Shazam, while we helped to train my brother Goku. Now, Goku has completed his training and will transfer to the Z Fighters. The same for Shazam, who will transfer to the Justice League today."

Superman stepped to the side, allowing some room for Vegeta on the stage. They shook each other's hands as the press took photos.

* * *

Goku had finalized his possessions inside his childhood home, and he traded farewells with his brother.

"You stay safe over in Japan, Goku."

"I'll be fine, Clark. Just make sure to visit from time to time, alright?"

"You kno-"

Both of them immediately looked to the direction of Washington D.C., sensing a level of power far too great to be ignored.

"I'll call the Justice League."

"And I'll get the Z Fighters."

They nodded, and blasted into the skies towards the American Capital, feeling more power from an incoming spaceship as they approached it, and increasingly sinister until Vegeta replied to Goku.

"Clark."

"Yes, Goku?"

"Our enemy's Frieza, the one who blew up my home planet."

Superman, having the same origin as him with Krypton, answered, "Then let's get payback for Planet Vegeta."

* * *

An alien spaceship, a disc with orange bulbs around it, hovered over the Congressional Building, as two aliens, one in orange, the other in blue, eyed for the white overlord to peek out of his ship.

"Frieza."

"So I see that the monkey has paired up with the Big Boy Scout."

"What is your game here, Frieza? The Z Fighters have pushed you back before; we'll do it again."

"No point if there's no planet!"

Frieza immediately charged up and threw a planet destroying orb of Ki, which Superman immediately moved to intercept, not giving the tyrant any chance to destroy his current home.

"Superman!"

"I'm fine. Get Frieza!"

Goku immediately turned his hair gold and his eyes became turquoise, a symbol of transformation into the 'Super Saiyan' form that Vegeta stuffed into him for at least 5 years until he became as powerful as he is today: A Super Saiyan Form.

"Damned monkey!" Frieza was enraged. He spared no time in pummeling the Saiyan hero into a pulp, under the assumption that he was able to land a blow on him.

All the while, Superman continually compressed the energy into a denser ball, and shouted, "Hey, Frieza!"

Goku got out of the way, distracting the tyrant long enough that he doesn't notice the ball of energy before it pushed him out into the stars.


End file.
